Family Ties
by blueeyedkunoichi
Summary: An important mission, a beautiful young unknown kunoichi and two of the most skilled shinobi in the village. The Hokage's word would have to be enough on this one. Kakashi's mind had always been focused on the mission when on duty but this time Genma, of all people, may have to put him in check. Family secrets, ties, emotion, attraction and well, we'll just see what happens.


**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**A/N:** Character thoughts are in italics. {} are added to separate scenes.

Just a story line that popped into my head let me know if you think it's worth continuing J

**Chapter 1 Introductions**

"Yes Lord Hokage that is all. The mission was successful."

The elder gentleman paused before closing the conversation taking a few puffs off his pipe. "And what of Team 7, how was their experience, reaction… attention."

A drop of sweat appeared on the Jounin Sensei's forehead, "Uh…"

"Not smoothly I take it."

"No Lord Hokage," he sighed slumping forward slightly.

The old man leaned back in his chair puffing on his pipe again, "Hmm… You are a shinobi of great patience Kakashi. They are in good hands, you were chosen to head this team for a reason, and the boys must have an eye kept on them. Haruno Sakura, she seems to round the two out. "He paused momentarily, "So I've heard, though I try not to get caught up in such matters, she has the influences of any 12 year old girl. I wish you luck on that concern, though if my mind serves me correctly you were on the other end of that as well in your younger days."

A slight smirk pulled at the wrinkles of his aged face visualizing the embarrassed reaction the silver haired shinobi couldn't fully hide behind his mask. Content with the debriefing the old man sent him on his way, "Thank you Kakashi I am glad all of you have returned in good health. I have nothing else for you at this time, go home and get some rest."

Kakashi nodded and made his way out of the Hokage tower stopping on the entry step. Stretching his arms upward the jounin cracked his neck on each side letting out a groan of relief. "Another one in the books, time for some rest and relaxation." The silver haired nin looked up in thought noticing the brightness of the full moon, _I believe there's enough light_. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a small book flipping it open with one hand. "Let's see, where was I… Ah yes." He unfolded the marked corner as he stepped down onto the street and began making his way home.

As a Jounin Kakashi's focus was exceptional. He could do a few things simultaneously; walking while reading would prove to be difficult to do at the same time for just anyone, much less in the dark. Drowning out the noise of the busy bars on each side of the street he traveled on through a rather lively section of the village dodging thrown beer bottles and avoiding a scuffle of drunken men here and there, still he never missed a word.

"Hey Kakashi!"

An interruption. Kakashi stopped tearing his eye from his little paper companion turning to look behind him. "Yo. Oh Genma … Looks like you're heading home."

The bandana clad shinobi gave a devilish smirk as he stood between two beautiful women, one linked on each arm. He exhaled boastfully "Yeah… I'm just going to walk these ladies home."

Kakashi's eye crinkled up and a slight grin drew up the corners of his lips. He knew very well the 'home' to which he was heading belonged to neither of the girls. "You're such a gentleman."

His smirk became a little more deviant "Sometimes, but then it's not fun to be a good boy all the time." Both women giggled on hearing his comment. "But ya know girls if one of you would rather spend the night with the great Copy Ninja, I wouldn't be too offended." Both girls gave a big smile. It was not only Genma that had a reputation but the Kakashi of old still would make a woman's heart skip a beat.

"No offense ladies but I'm I bit tired. I'm sure I wouldn't be much fun this evening."

Genma shrugged, "Suit yourself. Shall we ladies?" Both giggled once again gripping his arms more tightly. "Later Kakashi."

"See ya."

The silver haired Nin stood for a moment watching the trio continue on to Genma's apartment. He shook his head "Humph. Well I suppose I'll take the long way, Kami knows I wouldn't be able to relax anyway." Living down the hall from Genma proved to be an auditory experience. One that he would rather not subject his sensitive ears to if he could help it and with his limited energy such explicit matters were better served through words this evening. He refocused, opened the book and began again, heading in a different direction.

{}

"Ugh don't stop," he groaned pressing both thumbs into the divot between their connection and her hips, while she circled them around grinding against him.

The thought had crossed her mind but changing course now would ruin the coveted eruption of pleasure only a few movements away. Once more, twice and a third time she pressed down to meet his every upward thrust, each movement becoming more drawn out as she felt the coming rush of sensations. Her breathing became irregular her legs began to quiver, her hands gripped the skin of his chest squeezing tighter with each wave as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her.

He felt her explosive climax, the chain of clenching spasms convulsing around him. He dove in pulling her hips tight against him and with a groan of blissful agony bucked up with each pulsating wave of pleasure she rode over finding his own edge of gratification.

She looked down at him, his eyes were closed and panting just as she was, reeling from the euphoric high only certain events can bring. His clinched muscles finally relaxed and his body dropped back down to the bed causing her to bounce slightly. A low chuckle of satisfaction passed over her lips catching his attention. He glanced upward and noticed a lazy pair of green cat like eyes staring down on him.

It became one of his most coveted sites. Her above or below him, skin glistening with sweat in the moonlight that streamed through the window, her auburn hair plastered to her wet body ratted from the tossing and turning as they moved about on the bed. Most of all that laugh of hers, the one that always followed his release and that devilish look, like she has formulated a plan and had gotten what she wanted. But then again, she always got what she wanted.

He helped her down to the bed as he eased himself out, her body shivering as the cold sheets stuck to her damp skin. There they lay side by side coming down from the high together. The young shinobi ran a hand through his dampened hair before looking over, "So… how many?" It became an outstanding joke between them.

"All together?" The red head paused in thought a moment before a wide grin spread across her face. "Mmm… four or five."

He heard that chuckle again. "Ya' know it's almost not fair, you have multiples when I can only have two maybe three, depending on what you do to me."

She rolled up on her side, "Well… not all of them were earth shattering." He gave her a dejected look of which she dispelled quickly with a smile, "But each one was fantastic."

He rolled up to face her and gazed into those emerald eyes. She knew this look and on seeing it backed out of the situation quickly pushing herself out of bed. The red head sat up quickly, swung her legs over the edge and rose up looking around for her clothing picking up each article that had been hastily tossed aside while flying past the option of foreplay and moving straight into the main event.

"Mei," he called for her attention as he watched her dress.

"Hmm…?" She attempted to avoid conversation and eye contact.

"Why don't you stay, you know I wouldn't mind."

She exhaled softly continuing to dress. "We talked about this in the beginning. No strings sex, no ties, no relationship other than friends with benefits."

He sighed slightly, "Mei."

"If you can't, then we can't."

"Will you at least think about it Mei?"

She gave him one final look, sighed and then turned to leave shutting the door softly behind her.

The cool breeze of the evening made her shiver slightly coming from a warm bed with hot activity. Mei walked slowly down the street squinting as she passed under the light of each street lamp her eyes still adjusting to the illumination of the evening. She exhaled in frustration, "Ugh, impossible these relationships, Bah! I can't even make the ones without commitment last. Since when does the guy get hooked? Usually it's the other way round."

With her attention consumed, Mei continued down the street toward the four-way corner of which she would turn right to head home. During her monolog her body had switched to auto pilot following the route home from his apartment as a thousand times before until being stopped abruptly by a solid object.

"Ugh!"

"Deep thoughts?" a man's voice broke through the silence of the night as she felt a strong arm around her waist raising her to stand.

"Oh goodness sorry about that," Mei spouted apologetically surprised that she hadn't hit the ground.

"You should really pay better attention to where you're going."

The fiery red head, gave him a quick once over preparing a comeback. "This coming from a man who single handedly caught me without so much of a glance away from that book in your other hand."

"I'm a multi-tasker."

Mei stood there a moment annoyed. She was in no mood for this tonight. Focusing in on the book for a few seconds she made out the title before looking up at him. "Hatake Kakashi I presume?"

"You are correct," he answered nose still in his book. "And you are?"

Mei exhaled making her way around him heading home once again. "Unimportant if you couldn't make eye contact."

"I only use one eye to read." Her comment pulled his attention away from the tattered pages and he turned quickly only to catch a view of her back.

Mei turned her head just enough so he could hear the cynical comment spoken over her shoulder, "I thought you were a multi-tasker."

"I am but I have to look to actually see."

"Guess you should have paid better attention."

He stood there for a moment as a smirk formed under his mask amused that she had turned their conversation back around on him. "Touché," he slipped out quietly watching the petite woman walk away her long auburn hair sweeping side to side in time with the clicking of her heels on the sidewalk.

She stood in the shower hands resting against the wall in front of her letting the hot water run over her back as she stared downward_.__Another relationship down the drain_, and she watched the water swirled around the chrome perforated plate.

Most of Mei's relationships could be described in one word, dysfunctional. The relationship with her parents, any romantic involvement and now her sex life, once again, were either broken or shattered. The only two bonds that she had in her life was the one between her and her sister and as a shinobi the bond between her and the village. Life hadn't been easy for the kunoichi, born an illegitimate child a family secret kept only by her family and the Hokage as head of the village on the pleading of her controlling mother. This affair between her and the young shinobi was just another to add to the list.

{}

Though Kakashi tried not to think too much about it, the meeting between he and the red head crossed his mind a few times over the next week. Though he wasn't interested in her for any romantic reason, her spontaneous appearance puzzled him, his exceptional memory couldn't place her identity. The Jounin knew pretty much everyone in the village, and this one, for some reason or another was getting to him, though each new day brought more important things to focus on and that particular thought was pushed aside. After all Kakashi was mostly consumed with team 7; the angry Uchiha boy, his self-proclaimed rival Naruto and the love struck Sakura were keeping him busy not to mention other important missions requiring his skills.

{}

After his recovery from the land of waves mission having dealt with the demon of the mist and his accomplice Haku, Kakashi was summoned for an upcoming extended mission. Well I guess it is best to get back into the swing of things. After that mission the team could use some time off anyway. Deep in thought his body carried him down the streets and before he knew it was at the entrance of the Hokage tower. Slowly making his way up the steps he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Man if I didn't know any better that silver hair of yours could deceive anyone into thinking you're an old man by the way you are moving up these stairs."

Without turning Kakashi continued his pace upward "I have been summoned, I'm conserving energy."

"You to eh?" The senbon wielding shinobi noted.

The silver haired nin stopped on the stair allowing Genma to catch up now wondering what this mission could be about. Two high level shinobi; a former ANBU member and the most skilled shinobi in the village plus a bodyguard to the Hokage?

"So with both of us going out it must be important," Genma pointed out.

"I agree."

He rolled the senbon to the opposite side of his mouth as his lips drew up on the other in a smirk. "Maybe we are escorting a princess somewhere. A delicate young royal woman needing the watch of a strong bodyguard to keep her safe."

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eye with Genma's statement knowing he was no romantic. The image in his mind was nothing more than something put forth by his libido. In response Kakashi turned and continued up the stairs, "Come on Mr. Casanova let's get going."

{}

Up the stairs, a turn to the right and a long walk down a curved hallway brought the duo to the Hokage's office door.

Genma knocked, "Ma' Lord it is Genma and Kakashi, we have been summoned."

"Yes come in," said a muffled voice giving consent to enter from the other side of the door.

The two entered, both noticing a kunoichi standing at attention, the green Konoha uniform providing a perfect backdrop for her long ponytail of auburn hair. "Gentleman, welcome. Let us discuss the mission you have all been summoned for."

"Yes Lord Hokage," the three chorused.

"Opium. We are dealing with a powerful and addictive drug. It's use is on the rise claiming many lives, mostly of youth. The counsel has received information from a creditable source and has issued an investigation. Mei, Kakashi, Genma, you three will travel to a large town on the outskirts of the fire country to probe more deeply into the situation. There is a large establishment that has become a place of interest. It is believed not only are drugs being sold and purchased here but that it is the very hub of the ring itself." The old man took a breath and looked directly at the young kunoichi. "Mei, your involvement in this mission will be extremely important and just as dangerous. Kakashi will be the lead, however, you will have the most important job. You are the linchpin if you will, our way in."

"The way in Sir?"

He paused slightly, "Yes. The establishment, it is a type of… club."

She exhaled understanding. "I see."

"Its lure is the theme; young, beautiful and exotic women."

"Ma' Lord, I understand that this mission needs a kunoichi and I am more than willing to fill that position but my appearance is nothing more than that of a regular woman, far from exotic."

The old man's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Mei I believe it's time to quit the chameleon act don't you? You are an adult now, there should be no shame in your past. Your appearance must be that of original do you understand?"

Taken back with the Hokage releasing some of the information kept hidden she sighed defeated, "Yes Lord Hokage."

"You may go to prepare. Kakashi, Genma stay."

The kunoichi turned away from the men avoiding eye contact, still having seen nothing but a profile view. It had been months since their perchance meeting at the four way intersection but they had crossed paths again. He knew it was that woman, the one he conversed with on the street corner_.__A kunoichi, I should know her then…_Kakashi thought hard about her identity but was soon pulled away from his thoughts.

"Gentleman, this mission is of the utmost importance. The order had come to the counsel from the Daimyo himself. It seems someone very close to his family became a statistic just weeks ago. That being said it is also a sensitive case; they are looking for not just mission completion but a way of sending a message to those dealing with the making, sale and distribution of the drug. You have both been selected by the counsel themselves, this mission's success has been put in your hands."

Genma rolled the senbon to the other side of his mouth. "Geez no pressure or anything."

The old man groaned with his juvenile response. "I have the utmost confidence in you both."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "And Mei? What of her Lord Hokage? I can't place her. How long has she been on mission rotation of high rank?"

"She is young, but very skilled. Mei was involved in a mission directly involving the Daimyo, it was an easy decision on whom he would choose for the position."

"And her identity?" Genma poked around the subject again.

"Unimportant. As I said she is skilled and like the Daimyo I have the great confidence in her abilities as well."

Kakashi cut in cooling down the situation, "Yes Ma' Lord is there any other information we may need to know to achieve success?"

"None," he said shortly. "Now let us discuss Mei's involvement."

Both men straightened their posture knowing the words about to be spoken would be significant. "As I said before her role is tremendously important. However, it is also going to be extremely difficult for her."

"How so Ma' Lord?" Kakashi inquired slightly taken aback by the Hokage's tone.

"Although her part in this mission will require all training she has learned specific to the role of a kunoichi it will be hard on her, psychologically. I am sure you two are familiar with these types of establishments. You have either seen or… um… possibly participated in the 'light-hearted' attention given to the girls working in these places. Now is the time to see things through the young woman's point of view. " The old man looked over to Kakashi and then to Genma, "Be supportive, be protective and do not judge her for what she may have to do. She knows that her decisions must benefit the mission and that what she afflicts on herself is secondary to the assignments outcome. Understood?"

Both men nodded rather melancholy, "Yes Lord Hokage."

"Good. Take time on this mission, do your best on destroying this threat not only to the fire country but for the youth and population of all nations."

"Yes Sir," both shinobi chorused.

"Now, go and prepare. Remember, support and protection, no judgment."

{}

Mei arrived at the designated meeting place dressed in her dark shinobi issued apparel, masked pooled around her neck and hair tucked up under her hat. Shortly after, Genma appeared dressed similarly ready for their travel under the cover of night. Mei bowed in greeting, "Shiranui, Genma." She looked side to side expecting his companion to be with him, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Mei sighed softly, knowing Kakashi's reputation of tardiness she wondered how long they would be left waiting. Mei sat on the nearby rock wall and filed through her bag checking to see if she had everything she needed before they left the village.

Remembering what the Hokage had said earlier Genma posed a question trying to break the ice having never held a conversation with her before. "You a little nervous?"

Mei stopped and looked up with a raised brow. "That's an odd question why do you ask?"

He stammered witnessing her reaction thinking he had insulted her and began back peddling. "I just... uh... wanted to reassure you that... uh we are gonna work well as a team."

She stared at him with an emotionless look on her face. "I always have a little bit of nerves before a mission. It's dangerous to go into a mission overconfident. It clouds your mind and can affect your decision making ability."

"Precisely." A voice came from behind.

Mei stood quickly at attention and bowed "Hatake Senpai."

"Just Kakashi please."

"Same here, just Genma is fine"

"Alright." Mei paused trying to reprogram her mind, dropping the formalities from their names. She nodded to each "Kakashi, Genma."

"There, now that we are acquainted are we ready to move out?"

"Ready."

"Ready Senpai... er... uh... Kakashi."

The silver haired nin nodded, "Let's go."

{}

The group planned to travel until they were just outside of the target city. Once there they would prepare for the mission discussing strategy. Though first on the list was camp setup and dinner.

The group stopped and Kakashi gave orders. "Ok, Genma you setup traps around the perimeter, I'll find a water source and Mei..."

"I know," she nodded, "as the kunoichi I am expected to cook."

"Now Mei, I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's ok I understand. I expect that as a kunoichi. My team emphasized that it was the kunoichi's duty, I just got used to it."

"Oh well, if you don't want to I can cook and you can look for the water supply."

"Really it's fine. Let's just get setup we still need to discuss the mission and squabbling over duties is petty."

Kakashi mentally took a step back and ended the awkward conversation, "Alright then, let's get to it."

After the perimeter had been set with traps and alarms Genma returned to the campsite just as Kakashi walked up canteens in hand.

"Mmm... something smells really good!" Genma announced excitedly.

Mei looked up with a smirk "I did mention that I was experienced at cooking."

"Yeah well you did seem kinda... well... upset about our conversation earlier so I..."

Mei chuckled, "I know, I come across pretty serious when I'm anxious. I've never been on a mission with such skilled shinobi before, and Lord Hokage mentioning that I will be the linchpin… well..." she exhaled.

"Don't worry Mei," the silver haired nin spoke up. "You'll be just fine, you're a skilled kunoichi and though your roll is extremely important you are still part of a team, we are here to support you."

She thought about that for a moment and then gave a small smile "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, I know this is a meaningful conversation and all," Genma butted in, "but I'm starving let's eat already."

Mei let out a more lifelike laugh, drawing a chuckle out of both men. Kakashi felt a little better about her confidence though he couldn't help thinking he had heard that tone of laugh before.

{}

Genma started up conversation again mid-meal, and true to his personality the subject of his leading question had to do with her appearance. "So... Mei..."

Kakashi's eye darted up to the bandana clad shinobi, he knew that tone.

"What uh... did the Hokage mean by your appearance, exotic I believe was the word?"

"Genma," Kakashi let out over a low growl in warning."

Mei nodded slightly accepting the nature of the question, "It's ok Kakashi, I'm familiar with his reputation."

"Hey c'mon."

Kakashi chuckled.

She sighed softly, "It's not really what I would consider exotic but I guess it would be easier if I just show you." Both men leaned in slightly, Genma much more noticeably than Kakashi. Mei pulled off her stocking hat allowing a mop of pink tresses to fall down over her shoulders framing her face. She looked at them with her emerald eyes and took in their surprised expressions.

Genma managed to get out an emphatic "Wow," but Kakashi, he was dumbstruck.

Mei looked directly at him understanding his reasoning for shock.

"Kakashi she looks ... she looks exactly like..."

"Sakura," Mei finished his sentence.


End file.
